


It Will Always Hurt

by Monica_Swann



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass Clarke, Badass Jake, Body Modification, Clexa, Experimentation, F/F, FTWD, FTWD mixed The 100, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pain, Sassy Alicia, Sassy Clarke, Slow Burn, The 100 - Freeform, revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Swann/pseuds/Monica_Swann
Summary: A New Beginning.Abby is a cold hearted bitch.Clarke is used for a experiment.Then sending her down to the ground.What would happen if the buildings still stood?What if Fear The Walking Dead and The 100 mix?What if Lexa was Alicia Clark instead.And what would Jake do since he's still alive





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke is 17 when she heard her mom and dad arguing about a problem on the Ark. When Abby found out that Clarke knew, hell broke loose in the Grffen family. Jake had been locked up. Abby took the chance to use her daughter and husband, for a better use for the Ark and to make her daughter stop pestering her about Jake.

That's when Abby came to a conclusion on how to save the Ark. Her daughter being the main subject to that plan.

~

_Clarke Pov: Finding out._

_I heard the sound of my mother raising her voice but not loud enough to hear what she was saying or close enough to hear, as I was coming back home after my shift at the clinic._

_As I slowly approach I rest my ear on the opposite side, to where my parents where arguing._ _H_ _ _issing lowly from the cold against my skin__.

_I close my eye's trying hard to hear as the muffled voices came out._

_"-you can't be serious Jake"._

_"We have to tell them Abby They'll-"_

_"Riot", my moms stern voice cuts in, making me swear under my breath, 'Asshole'. "If they find out where running out of oxygen-"_

_I suck in a sharp breath eyes flying open wide. Shocked by the sentence as well as getting yanked harshly by someone, I turned to look 'oh no'. Kane. Friking asshole always hated me._

_"What do you think your doing, little girl". I hate the nicknames the god damn nicknames. Ugh. I shoot him a look as to say. 'What the hell does it look like, idiot.'_

_He starts walking towards the door with me still in his grip, knocking hard on the metal door. 'Here goes nothing, I agree with my dad now. Knowing what my mother was trying to hide'._

_The door comes flying open with a pissed mom at the door. She softens a little at the sight of Kane 'The fuck??'. But hardens once more looking at me._

_"Hey princes- oh what have you done now". He comes up from behind Abby chuckling, It wasn't my fault people come around corners like a ghost. Everytime I do something wrong or by accident I get caught. I don't mind him calling me princess because. 'it makes me feel special_ '.

_"Your daughter here, was eavs dropping on your conversation", I could see something flashing in my moms eyes. But I didn't know what it was, yet it looked excited._

_I get shoved towards them. Only to be tossed from my mother into my fathers startled features. He knocks out of it as my head hits his chest. 'Son of a -'._

_"What do you know, Abigail Clarke Griffin". Her mother pretending to be pissed. I know if I don't answer I'll be in deep shit, since she's using my full name._

_I turned from my fathers chest facing my mother. Not bothering that Kane is there, I don't glace at him or even acknowledge him._

_"I am not a child", I seethe through my grounded teeth. Everyone was taken aback by my rage. That I'm trying so badly to keep my tone in check._

_"Then answer If your so grown", her mother broke the to long of a silence._  
_With her firm command._

_So I tell them that I knew about the oxygen, told them that dad was right. I started wavering as my dad griped my wrist when my mother started giving me a feral grin._

_I was to distracted not noticing that Kane called for two more grades._

_"Well then", my mother flicked her wrist to my dad. "Take Jake Griffen to lock up"._

_The two guards walk into the room ready to take my father away. I step in one of the guards way launching the heel of my right foot into his gronin, making him hurl over hands going to his crotch. While I use my left hand to push my dad back._

" _Clarke, enough". My dads voice firm_ _but caring, I look up at him with pleading eyes and unshed tears._

_"Listen to your father Clarke", my mother drawls annoyed. Only noise was the humming of the Ark with the sounds of the whimpering boy a little older then me, I recall his name 'Bellamy'._ _The person who always bullying me because my parents are in the higher ups and my mother willing to do anything to become chancellor._

_I looked down at him smirking, as he is curled up in himself looking like a child that stubed a toe._

_"Why?" I question, looking back at my_ _mother the smirk off my face. "I won't stand here watching my father go without putting up a fight weither he likes it or not"._

_"Clarke, listen to me" my dad is still behind me, but he knows that I'm listening at the nod I gave him. Not taking my eyes off of the guards and my mother. I heard him sigh before speaking, "Clarke I don't want them to hurt you because hurting you will be hurting me"._

_"No" I could tell that they were confused. So I elaborated it for them. "They are taking you from me, your the only thing that I have left here. Your my only friend my only parent-". I speak with tears coming out freely as waterfalls "-the only parent that loves me". I managed to choke out. "That would make them hurt me, I don't care if I get physically hurt but, mentally wouldn't hurt me. It'll break me dad-" I turn my head to him, to end up seeing him in tears, then wipping my head back to three standing infront of me."so, no"._

_Whipping my eyes harshly, getting ready for a fight. Her mother still had a feral grin on her face that has become larger. Making my blood boil in rage._

_"Place my daughter underarrest for harming a gaurd", my blood ran cold at the sound of her voice. 'Was that fucking sound of joy' ugh._

_I felt a hand wraping around my ankle pulling me to the ground. I gasped as the back of my head collided with the hard floor._

_"I'll kill you mom", I whispered before blacking out._

_~_

Clarke wakes up to bright L.E.D lights blinding her, she tries to bring her arm up to sheild her eyes from the light. But nothing happens as she tugs and pulls at the straps holding her in place.

She looks around frantically trying to find out where she was. She realises she has never seen this room before. Clarke takes it all in panicking seeing all the vials, tools, and seeing different syringes and different sized needles.

Clarke hears a door open and close, foot steps coming towards her. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't hide, where was there to hind anyway? Unless you float yourself. She wanted her dad to comfort her but she was chain up and didnt even know if her dadwas still alive. So Clarke made up her mind 'I won't fight a battle I'll lose. I'm stuck to a table. I have nowhere to run. I have no-one to fight for'. She thought as tears came at the thought of her dad but remained silent.

The foot steps stopped at the side of the table. A blurry figure hovered over her, a woman.

The woman was in a white lab coat, her brown hair pulled up into a tight pony tail. She also wore a white mask that covered the top half of the womans face giving Clarke a view of the other womans lips. 

Clarke was stunned at how the woman looked terrifyingly beautiful with that mask on. Clarke was supposed to be scared of the woman but she couldn't help but being turned on 'god get your shit together Griffen', she thought.

She was brought out of her admiring by hearing the woman growl at her.

"Who are you?" 

"Dr. Grovea", her emotionless voice came out. "Now, let's begin", she said. And gaged Clarke with a large metal ball in her mouth. With straps that wrap around her head holding the ball in place.


	2. The Pain Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I have so many ideas but even I don't know how all of this is going to end.   
> Share ideas.   
> Tell me how to make my writing better.   
> I guess I'm gonna be ridding along with you all throughout it too.

****

**"Let's begin"**

D.r Grovea walked over to a table and pulled out a blue vial before moving again picking a jet injector approaches Clarke. She tilted Clarke's head sharply when she saw her trying to avoid it, giving her the shot.

It was painful, Clarke let out a gaged screech feeling the weird liquid spread inside of her, moving it's way throughout her body harshly, feeling as though being stabed then burnt to seal the slash, she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she started tharshing at the binds.

"To be honest I hope you survive", The lady in the white mask watched amused of how things were going.

The pain continued, making Clarke adjust to the pain until she could harldy feel it, yet it was still there.

She didn't notice the four I.V. poles that were hooked up to a black bag to each pole, each I.V. drips attached to each arm and legs. Dr Grovea went back it the table and grabbed another different drug, this time it was a shiney gold in colour, it was a really large dosage. Making Clarkes eyes widen and thrash away from her. Clarke was scared she couldn't help but flinch away.

The masked woman grab her face hard putting her head to the side giving access to her neck. The woman jabbed the needle in her neck with a smirk as Clarke gasped. Though the injection didn't cause any pain for Clarke. 

After a short while Clarkes whole body started to feel as though it was doubling in the amout of pain as the first. Her muscles, bones, skin and organs felt as if she was on flams, making her gage screams. The burning slowly got better as the time went on. The most unbearable part was when the Dr gave her anthother dosage that caused her to whimper but Clarke got used to it on the third injection, even being produced in her brain, she wasn’t sure what kind of effect that it was going to have but she had to assume that she would die.

But what she did know was that after all of this they were probably going to kill her. Her muscles would also come back stronger Clarke thinks, after all they are using her as a experiment of some sort.

When the burning sensation finished all that was left was an extreme case of exhaustion and her entire body was limp. About an hour later the lady in the room was still watching, obviously getting things prepared and ready to move onto the next experiment.

The next injection was given only this time Clarke offered her neck without struggling. It made the Dr hesitate before giving Clarke the injection. She felt nothing at first making the blonde confused.

But when a few minutes flew by the pain came. It came suddenly catching Clarke in surprise making her let out a gaged cry before she grounded her teeth on the metal ball, she was getting tired of feeling weak. The pain was a deep pain that came from her very bones and it was unlike anything Clarke had felt before, this made the other injections look and feel like a stubed toe. It wasn't long before she passed out from the overwhelming pain passing threw her.

Clarke awoke she could feel the burn beginning to start over again however it felt like a small tickle. Clarke suddenly got a weird feelling in her stomach wanting to vomit, having the thought of her dad getting floated, or being used like her, going through the same pain.

Clarke could still feel the burning sensation and her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, the burning was way more intense than it was last time and she could feel her body exhausting rapidly and she soon fell into a dreamless sleep that had her down for hours. When she awoke next, it was to the woman doubling the amount of bags that fed nutrients and Clarke was hanging by her wrist and ankles chained to the floor. The masked woman gives her another dose of a different injection it was a pure white substance.

Clarke tilted her head again giving full access to the woman giving her the injection, she didn't know what to expect this time so she didn't let out the same shout she did at the first injection, it felt like her bones were twisting, breaking and being run through glass all at once, she managed to hold on to her conscience  trying to adjust to this level of pain, surprising herself the pain went away rather quickly.

"Your body is very stubborn, it is supposed to make you scream, you know? Why stop now" Dr Grovea sighed "your no fun" to that Clarke raised an eyebrow, though she felt her eyelids shutting pulling her into sleep.

Clarke woke and looked around the room once again. She saw the multiple liquids and despite the labels being so small and far away she could read them. She saw all the different pieces of equipment laying around the room, there was a lot from something that looked like an oven to a wheel hat spun really fast.

The woman approached and with a black liquid that was lighter than what was in the I.V. bags and injected it into her, she had a moment of calm before the pain came. It was the same pain as if her bones were being destroyed but this one was accompanied by a pain that felt as though her back was swelling and building up pressure. She let out a short shout before falling back down limp in the chains.

When she went to push herself up from her limp position to her feet to stand, ended up falling backwards. If it wasn't for the the chains she would have fallen on her ass. She turned her head to the side and looked and saw that she had wings hanging out of her shoulder blades, she stared to panic, making her wings flap around crazy.  
Clarke felt a sharp pinch to her neck, before she could process what was happening she blacked out.

Clarke awoke and saw the Dr clicking her fingers in her face. She put her head to the side exposing her neck to the woman as she injected her with a purple liquid.

The liquid moved throughout Clarke's body before it really began to take effect. Clarke felt her eyes burning and everything around her she became hypersensitive of, this was probably the worst pain because everything was enhanced, including the nerves end as such the pain was also felt much more vividly.

"You know your dad is still alive right?" Dr Grovea says, Clarke doesn't know if she was playing with her or reassuring her and it pissed Clarke off not knowing if he was okay.

Without noticing her wings spread to full length each reaching the side walls as if she is an animal threatening her prey. When the masked woman just smiled at her anger. Clarke felt something snap in herself, she grounded her teeth around the metal ball breaking it. When it shattered, Clarke gave a threating Roar that echoed the room. Clarke puffed out her chest proud that she frightened the woman. Though the Dr gained back her composure when gaurds ran into the room.

The gaurds froze on the spot at the sight of Clarke. Her wings were taking up most of the room, body showed no sign of fat only muscles other than her breast and ass remaind the same but grown a little more to their surprise, wings looking like sharp daggers which are glowing a dark blue around each feather.

"Dr Govea are you alright?" One of the guards asked, not sure on what to say or do. He looked at Clarke frightened, his eyes never leaving the blonde.

"Yes, everything is fine" the masked woman answered not letting her voice waver but Clarke heared it loud and clear. Clarke could hear the sound of their heart rates kicked up more as Clarke placed a smirk on her face. "Besides since she is finished with the tests, tell the chancellor that shes ready".


	3. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't give up on these writings of mine, I want to see the out come to.   
> Mabe I can be more prepared for making these.

The gaurds rushed out of the room still shook of what they have just witnessed, a stubborn but loving blonde Clarke once was, has now been turned into a monster right before them.

Clarkes beautiful pure white yet blue glowing wings were still on display as the gaurds left, seeing as the Dr insisted on staying. She was pissed with her mom. She knew that she promised her own mother that she would kill her but she doesn't think she'll be able to do it.

"Where's my dad" Clarke orders coldly, she smirks as she sees the Drs throat bob. "I know your afraid", Dr Grovea stares at Clarke in disbelief.

"Yo- you are just a ch-child", the doctor states even though her voice wavers, standing on her feet that want to buckle beneath her.

Clarke is amused that she has the upper hand in the situation even though she's chained up. Clarke didn't want to be this, she never had a choice anyway. She would do anything to protect her dad.

Jake has been everything to Clarke, he was a friend, she did have Wells but she would never put someone in front of her father. Jake was both her mom and dad in her parents relationship, he was always there for her, especially when she found out about her sexual attraction to women. Clarke still remembers his response, 'well women are far more beautiful then men and in-' she was 15 at the time, so she didn't let him finish his dirty sentence by punching his arm playfully, then pulling him in for a hug letting her tears fall quietly.

"I never was" Clarke replys tugging at the chains wanting to find her dad "tell me now!", she growls under her breath.

They both snap their heads towards the sound of the door open, Clarke grounds her teeth together when she sees the woman she promised to kill.

"Mom, wheres the chancellor?" Clarke bit out. 

"The chancellor is dead, I'm in charge now" Abby states, grinning at her daughter "I heard you wanted to see your father?".

"Where is he".

"Are you not going to ask why I've turned you into, this" Abby pauses placing a smirk on her face "what I turned Jake into?". 

Abby just laughs at the disbelief on Clarke's face, Clarke was right, but she couldn't help to feel a little giddy that her dad was still alive. Though the smirk that was replaced with a full grin on her moms lips made her blood boil, she stares her mother down feeling herself loose control. She wraps her wrists around the chains holding her, she rams her arms forward making the bolts on the roof loosen.

"Bring Jake Griffen" Abby orders, yet the gaurds are froze on the spot "NOW!" Clarke hears her mother mumble something, what sounds alot like 'idiots'.

The gaurds skurried out as quick as they can, stumbling over each other.

Clarke waits for her dad she wants to see him to believe that he was still okay. Her mind was racing, she doesn't know what to do. 'Are we going to die? What do they want? The chancellor is dead? How?'. 

Things were taking far to long as the gaurds where still gone. Clarke wonders what was taking them, well her mom just looks curiously at her. She lets all the emotion that was on her face drop, feeling threated from her mothers and Dr Groveas presence in the room.

Clarke doesn't understand what had happened to her mother, she did know that her mother was hungry for power, though she didn't know why her mom was doing this to her and her dad to making these choices so quickly towards them. Clarke had so many questions to ask, though she doesn't want to give that satisfaction to her mom.

There was growling and whining outsite the door as the noise grew closer suddenly the door crashes open. Then Clarke sees a black panther size of a full grown horse that she has seen off of programs and films she used to watch as a child with her dad. 'Is this some kind of joke' Clarke ponders.

The panther looked directly into Clarkes shocked eyes, the panther is whining at seeing her chained up and attempting but failing, trying to get to the blonde. Though the panther wasn't any better either, he had a steal muzzle around his snout so he won't be a danger to anyone but by the looks of things the big cat just looked hurt, with multiple collars around his neck and body.

"What have you done? " Clarke whispers, unable to keep ahold of herself anymore, "how?".

"Science honey" Abby sees that her daughter is in pain, hurting for her father but, 'this for the greater good for the Arkers and for myself' she thinks happily. "He is still your fath-"

"I KNOW HE STILL IS, I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T" Clarke bellows cutting off her mothers stupidity, "you are disgusting, you are a bad excuse for being a wife and a mother". She spat, she could hear the whining from the panther, her dad. Making her heartbreak even more for not being able to be there for him.

The guards were struggling to hold the panther down by the chains, worrying that the beast might escape their grips they called for more recruits to keep him down. The only thing that was confusing was that they beast didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to get to his daughter.

Clarkes eyes travel to her dad, by the look in his eyes he didn't want her to hurt anyone, so she didn't, she would wait to see what her mother was planning.

Clarke nodded to her dad sighing in relief that her dad still understood her even though things are surely different. As he recoils, no longer fighting against the gaurds to tell her everything will be okay by being reassured at Clarkes small smile she's giving him making the panther huff in relief. 

"Clarke" her mom calls out, Clarkes head snaps to the sound of hearing her moms voice, grabbing Clarkes attention. "Your dad is fine, though what do you think about your dads new appearce as well as yours?" Abby ask nonchantly.

"He maybe created into a killing animal, but I will always love him more then you no matter what he looks like or what he's become to be" Clarke was getting rather frustrated with her mom not getting to the point, "what are you even want from us?".

"Hang on there, one thing at a time" Abby smirks with a little giggle, "so now, how do you" she says pointing her index finger towards her daughter "feel about being this this thing, that you are?".

"Chancellor you might want to ease up on your approach towards her" Dr Grovea comments not wanting hell to break loose "your daughter is far stronger than you think miss, that right there is far beyond any power I have seen or read about in the old books. Do not provoke her to kill everyone in this room", she whispers into Abbys ear hoping clarke does not hear. Oh how wrong she was.

"Hmm, you really should talk more privately" Clarke giggles looking at Dr Grovea and her mom stepping slightly back. "I already know what I am, I would stop acting as if you are above me mother. All this for what? Getting to a higher rank? No, its not the only part is it?" Clarke asks, her head turning to Kane as she sees a little squeak come out of his mouth.  Now everything clicks, uderstanding all the mixed and weird signals between the two sink in making Clarke growl. "You want to be with kane, isn't mom" turning her head back to her mom, she sees that her mom is about protest, so she continues. "You just want everything your way, don't you. You planned this all along didn't you, but you obviously didn't plan this. It was a last minute thing wasn't it, I saw the the excitement that crossed your eyes before you told them to lock us up. You finally found a way to get rid of us, both us, so get to the point and fill us in your dirty secret".

"Your getting sent to earth" her mother croaks being bottled out by her own daughter. "And you have.. a sister, remember the mechanic lady that was raising a child?" only earning a gaping mouth and wide eyes from Clarke, "well.. That child,  _Raven Reyes she's my daughter too_?"

_How_ _?_


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

**Dear Readers.**

I am terribly sorry for not keeping up with my crap, like seriously Im not connected to wifi at home. Ugh. 

Im still doing offline writing for my stories, but shit, I have to go the damn library to upload. Just because I love everyone who actually reads and waits for my next chapter's. 

I'll do it, for you.


	5. WTF??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Alisha.  
> And sorry messy story people. <3

"What the hell do you mean I have a sister?" Clarke growls, she was pissed that she missed out on protecting yet another member of her family, but how could she be her sister their the same age? "That can't be, it doesnt make any sense".

"Your twins" Jake calls out, everybody whips their head towards him freezing on the spot, "Clarke I never wanted things to end up like this" he says sadly, he knew he had to shapeshift back to his human form to calm his daughter, but he should have known better.

"What do you mean,'I never wanted things to end up like this" Clarke yells,"you left her, with a drug addict, alcoholic bastard who gives no shit about anyone but herself, raise _my_ _sister_ ", she was beyond tears right now, 'my sister has been through shit with her fake of a mother' Clarke thought, she was proud of how strong her sister was even when she didn't know she was her sister.

"Clarke you h-" her dad begins but Clarke cut him off, "I could have protected her, I could have been there  for her, you could have hid her or me away, you could have told me that I lost half of my sisters life" she sobs, because how could she not.

"Princess I love the both of you, I had to do it. You may never understand my choice but, your smart, your incredibly stubborn-" Jake says, he ignores the comment Clarke mutters "You have to understan, Clarke. If the 'council' knew. _One of you would only_ _be here today"._

 _"_ What about Earth, its not survivable until another hundred years?", Clarke sniffles.

"Erm, I thought that was obvious" Abby says, rolling her eyes. "Look at you" she gestures her had up and down her daughter.

"What about everyone else?, how are you going to know its going to work for... " Clarkes mind ticks, she almost face palmed her forhead if it wasnt for the chains. "So your going to put that stupid wrist band on us, arnt you? Then your going to read how our body reacts to the radiation".

"Yes".

Clarke looks at the gaurds who are obviously about to piss them selves, then her eyes flicker to her dad. His eyes showed understanding yet she could see the sadness as well. The last person she met eye to eye was with her mom, she saw nothing but an empty shell.

"Did she know?", Clarke whispers.

"What?".

"DID RAVEN KNOW, THAT I WAS HER GOD FORSAKEN SISTER?", Clarkes little big mouthed, sarcastic, happy, full of life sister had always knew how to lie or hide personal things away, but this was something that shouldn't have been hidden from her.

"Im sorry, we never ment to hurt you, Clarke. Raven needed to know that some loved her", Jake says quitely, he was mad that he hurt his daughters. He knew if he did Clarke would want her home immediately and he knew Raven would eventually find out from her career or 'abuser' he thinks letting a tear fall.

"Unchain me" Clarke orders the gaurds calmly, who looked even more shit faced at her order, same as the others eyes look like they're going to pop out of their head. Though no one dares to move. "You dickheads either Unchain me or I bring this whole damn Ake down".

With that the gaurds quickly unchain Clarke, ignoring the councilors protest. When Clarke is released, she massages her wrists then stretchs out her stiff limbs taking her time doing so. She knows that everyones looking at her and its kinda funny she thinks because her mom looks impatient, her creator looks like shes ready to run with the gaurds that sneak out.

"It's going to be okay, Clarke" Jake says breaking the silence once her daughter was finished. As he finished his sentence though Clarke was right in front of him. "Clarke?".

"I know", Clarke says as she starts taking her dads muzzle off his face that made his voice a little muffled, then proceeds to take the collars off that haven't fallin off of him when he shifted.

"Ma'am" a gaurd says politely.

"What is that is so important-" Abby starts, only to be cut of by the gaurd that spoke.

"Miss Abigail, I mean no disrespect" he says calmly, "I was not talking to you. I was talking to Clarke."

Clarke ears pick up, finishing of her unchain her dad and earning a quiet 'thank you' from him. She turns around accidentally hitting Dr Grovea in the process sending her hurtling to the floor 4 feet away grunting in pain having land wrong.

"Oh shit" Clarke makes her way over to Dr Grovea quickly, kneeling in front of her panicked, "are you okay?"  The doc nods embarrassed "are you an idiot!? You dont just stand behind someone, with gaint fucking wings!! You could have gotten yourself hurt".

"S-sorry?".

"Clarke" Jake says softly.

Clarke turns then runs in lightning  speed into her dads chest sobbing.

_What am I going to do? No one will ever love me. Am I really a monster? Why can't this be a stupid dream. Why me? Why can't I be me? I have a sister? No, scratch that. Twin sister, but we dont look anything alike. She is still my sister though, and I love my sister. But she knew, I didn't._

Clarke separated herself from her dad  looking up into his sorrowed blue eyes that are looking down at her apologetic, she already knew what he was sorry about.

"Its not your fault dad, I love you".

"I love you too, princess".

"But" Clarke says spinning on her heel facing the other dumbfound people in the room " _I'm_ _seeing my sister_ ".

"You young lady are not the chancellor here, I am" Abby says.

"Miss Abigail, I mean no disrespect but I follow your husbands orders now. Why? Because he and his daughter are the ones who might save our people. _You_ put them threw hell, for your own greeds. _You_ didn't do this for our people, _you_ did this for _you_ " the same guard spoke "they might be going down to Earth forced, but at least they would go willingly, knowing their saving our people".

"Thank you", Jake says.

"So I get to see my sister", Clarke says, falling her wings in excitement causing everyone to fall on their backsides. "Sorry".

"Yes".

"Erm, and dad".

"Hmm?".

"You need clothes", Clarke chuckles.


	6. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for hurting you, and manipulating you. But I was sick of people hurting me. Alisha <3

Its been thirty minutes for the guards to find spare clothes for Jake. Because it terns out that they were on a different ship that was still connected to the Ark. But it took another hour for Jake to get his humanity back from embarrassment.

The blonde was currently walking along with Jake, Abby, Dr Grovea and three gaurds heading towards the Ark. The blonde flanking her mother and Dr Grovea from the left, her dad on the right, flustered. While the gaurds followed.

Clarke wasn't having the best of it either, she was pissed, upset, confused. There were so many things she was thinking about, though most of them were about her sister. _Doesn't she want to be my sister? Have I done something wrong to her? Well she doesn't have to like me anyway shes my sister. I want to know if she really doesnt want me here. Does she wish I wasn't born?._

Her thinking continues on threw out the walk of what will happen when they actually meet. But this time knowing the unknown. As if sensing they were close, the more nauseous Clarke got. All the left and rights, making her head spin.

Clarke stops at a door where her mother gave her the go ahead. But she doesn't because Clarke knows this isn't Ravens place.

"Di.. did you tell her about m..me? What I am?" Clarke motions to her wings and teeth "or did you call her in for a meeting?".

"No, sorry I didn't think it was a big deal".

"Of course you didn't you phsycho, bitch", Clarke spits at her mother, making gaurds step up, if things got out of hand.

"Watch your tongue young lady" Abby growls, only to earn a more feral animal growl from Clarke "cant you like hide your little feathers?".

"Well one of these little feathers could slice your throat in a blink of an eye", Clarke drawls sticking her tounge out like a child.

"Clarke" Jake interrupted, earning a glare of blue and brown eyes, 'Jesus Chris' he mutters, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Could you two get along for one minute. Clarke, I get it, your upset. But she's your mother, the reason I'm not upset is.. well, because I kinda saw this coming. Well not exactly, you get it.".

"Dad we don't need a peace keeper. We need a realistic, so they can tell her what kind of level phsycho shes on", Clarke deadpanned, motiong her hand up and down her mother.

"Well we need one for you because your lost in a fantasy world".

"Actually Im not. You are. _My_ people follow you, a fool, a fool that gives no shit about them only herself", Clarke says, though during the conversation the two griffen woman in the hall didn't notice Clarkes wings turning a dark grey or her hair turning a dark shade of red.

" _Your_ people" her mother scoffs "you can't even look after your sister". The brunette on the other side of the wall that she was secretly eavesdropping on, opens the metal door and leans against the door frame waving her hand to those that greeted the same, then looks at her sister concerned.

"She obviously didnt need my protection. Have you seen her, shes strong, sarcastic and a Raven Griffen. If I would have known I actually had a sister all those years ago. She wouldn't have needed to protect herself".

"She would not want to be sisters with you. Your a monster", Abby chuckles.

"Actually I wouldn't mind being _The Griffen Twins._ Plus look how badass my sis looks" Raven grins from the door frame going to investigate her sister more, ignoring her mothers presence and gaped mouth as she pads over to her grinning sister.

Clarkes hair goes back to her beautiful blonde but her wings did not look like they were about to change.

As Raven goes behind Clarke grinning like an idiot like her sister, to run her hand over the feathers. What was interesting was it's texture, it was soft and delicate to the touch and its deadly look, giving nothing but, about how it would feel. Raven gasps when her favorite tint of red followed making as if Clarke had a shadow of red betten movements her wings make.

"Um.. Clarke do you know my favorite colour?" Raven asks in wonder, spreading Clarke's wings apart gently with her hands, seeing the length.

"No.. why?".

"Dad come here for a second" Raven says, Jake comes to stand next to his daughter. Raven grasped his wrist placing his hand on her sisters right wing, at the sight of her dads favorite colour has her bursting into laughter.

"Ha ha really funny" Jake mutters embarrassed, 'I can't go one damn minute without these two making a fool out of me', He chuckles.

"Yo.. Your fav.. vourite colour is pink", Raven blurts bettween laughter, putting Clarke into a giggling fit too.

After the girls laughter subsided, all went quite except for the light hum the Ark gives.

Raven moves to face her sister, wanting to know how it feels to have her sister, really know who she is. How it feels to be looked at as family instead of a complete stranger. What really took her breath away, was when the two sisters made eye contact, understanding yet so guilty was seen in the deep blue that she saw in her own deep brown when she looked into the mirror. To the outside world, people would seem them to be lovers. But for some reason they both feel whole again. Both so different yet share the same soul.

"Twins, huh", Raven smiles.

Clarke corrects her softly sharing her twins same smile, " _The Griffen Twins_ ".

"How did all this" Raven gestures to Clarkes body "happen?".

"Our phsycho, mother", both girls ignoring the outside world, too wrapped in their own to hear their mom protest.

Raven frowns "What? She did this. Turned you into a fucking war machine. Why did she do all this anyway? I know shes stuffed in the head. But this, why?".

"The Arks oxygen levels are down. Theres only five years for us up here".

"Of course, this metal junk is failing. Its still running past its years, that was first predicted. Its like an old man with a walking stick, waiting to fall over. What the hell is this.. what she did to you.. how". Realization runs past Raven, she looks at her sister and seeing a sad smile form from Clarkes lips, making Raven hurt. "You can't go down there you'll die, Clarke. You finally found out. Its only been one day and your leaving" she says, while Clarke embraces her slowly as if not to break her sister "you were always there for me, even if you didn't notice I was your sister. You tried to be there for everyone. But they pushed you away." Raven clutches onto her. "I pushed you away".

"I know" Clarke states, holding her sister against her chest firmly. Breathing deeply, she lets the truth flow "It doesn't matter. _You_ had it harder then I did. _You_ were abused. _You_ got hurt. _You_ watched as your own sister, _me_ , not look at you like family for _years._ _You_ watched hopelessly as I walked by. _Your smart_. _You_ _are strong, but you don't have to be anymore, Ill be strong for you_ ". Clarke whispers her last sentence with more meaning and heart "your my baby sister, don't even try getting out of it. I don't want you, having to be strong anymore."

"Asshole", Raven grumbles, into her sisters chest.

"Shut up, you love me".

"Yeah.. love you", Raven whispers allowing her tears to flow and relaxing her body into her sister.

"I love you too", Clarke replys softly, placing a kiss onto the crown of her sisters head.  
  



	7. Stupid idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my crap, coming in so slow.

When Clarke and Raven separate turning their attention to the others that were either looking about to cry or just cry.  Even their mother and Dr Grovea looked about to tear up.

Raven cleared her throat loudly, as everyone tries to hide their tears. She looks at her sister and remembers the words she spoke so carefully. ' _You don't have to be strong anymore'._

Raven holds her head high facing the rest of the group. "How long do I have with her?" ' _I don't want to be strong_ ' goes unheard.

"You don't, Raven. She leaves now", Abby says as if she doesn't care, despite her teary eyes just a few minutes ago.

"What the hell do you mean, I don't? And She leaves now" Raven scoffs "she has fucking five years worth to catch up with me. It would have been longer, if it wasn't for you."

"Ma'am if I could interrupt. She has a point. Theres five years left. Would it really hurt if she was to stay another week?", A gaurd says, with others nodding in agreement.

"What about the public, if this gets out- ".

"I know Ma'am, we can keep her out of eye sight. Only if we are able to leave her in one of the connected ships."

"And what about, Raven. What if people start to notice that she's not going to her classes? Or her carer makes a report?".

"They would be talked to, they'll think  shes working on the broken pipes and for her carer, the only reports we get from people, are for her".

Raven and Clarke look at one another grinning like idiots, knowing exactly where this conversation is leading, though Raven is still concerned about her sister. She feels as if something wasn't right, but she shakes it off.

"Fine, show them their rooms" she waves off, heading the other direction with Dr Grovea tailing behind her like a lost pup. While Clarke, Raven, and Jake were being leaded by the gaurds to where They'll be staying.

"Girls?" Jake ask, drawing the attention of his daughters as they walked "how do you feel about this?"

"Its disgusting", Raven replys.

"Its understandable though", Clarke debates, earning a glare from her sister making Clarke raise an eyebrow.

"She did this to you, Clarke", Raven protest in a whisper.

"And I would let her do this again, if it is this necessary for _our_ _people. And for me to see my sister again._ " Clarke says, earning another glare and an eye roll.

"You know, you just found out that I was your sister. And you'd risk all that for me. You don't even know me."

The last sentence puts Clarke at a stop in her tracks making everyone stop when noticed. The dead silence choked everyone, making them shift foot to foot, uncomfortable. While Raven hangs her head in shame.

"Get knocked down get back up".

"What!?", Raven blurts, her head up and eyes wide.

"I have lost a lot of time with you, _my lil sis_. Why would I lose more of it, when your standing there, breathing, alive. All that matters to me is getting to know more of you now. To learn all your hurt. All your scars. The loved ones. The hated. The loved. And what scares my little sister, so I can protect her. I _want_ to know how you felt as I walked by not knowing who you are to me. But that old world saying ' _get knocked down, get back up_ ' is you. Don't let lost time mess up the future ahead of you. _I will sacrifice my last breath for you or dad, because your my family too_ ". Clarke looks away from Raven hearing sniffles "are you kidding me, all of you are crying more than Raven. I was just saying the truth. Im not wasting this week hiding my thoughts".

"You won't have to", Raven smiles whipping her tears away.

"What?", they say confused.

"Just don't worry, right now" Raven explains, while ideas are bouncing around in her head "shall we continue".

"Okay".

They make their way into the room the gaurds have shown them. Two single beds against each far corner of the room. With a large window in the middle of the wall given a view of Earth. They shift the beds into the middle of the room together making a double bed for all of them scince there were three of them. Infront of the window.

They remove their clothes until their left in their garnets, then moving into the bed. Clarke on the right and dad on the left, while the most fragile of them both lays in the middle.

Clarke was really uncomfortable with her wings still on her back as she was trying to drift into sleep. She wishes for them to go way but nothing happens. So she closes her eyes and concentrates having the feeling of her wings brought chest. Now with the weight shifted, she moves from her stomach, to her side. Wrapping her arm around her sisters waist pulling her into her chest, her sisters weight having no affect to her, and drifts into sleep.

As Clarke fell asleep. Ravens open her eyes, and her body relaxs deeper into  her sister. With a long sigh she turns in her sister's arms then burying her face into her sisters chest.

"Your not going anywhere without me ", she mumbles, letting her eyes close feeling finally at home and no one was going to take it away from her.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

To be honest, I feel like shit.  
Im constantly been thrown around, hospital to hospital.  
I have most chapters written, but I don't have them in the right order.  
Sorry.


	9. Stupid idea 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda changed Grace into Clarkes sis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, with the doctor shit.  
> Those fuck heads of docters say i have breast cancer but its no excuse for leaving these so late.

The first morning was horrific for Raven, with waking up to a huge panther beside her, purring. She particularly jumped to the other side of the room, to get as far away as she could. But when things were properly explained by her sister and dad after he shifted back while shooting off to put clothes on, as quickly as possible.

From then the days were flying by like nothing.

With Clarke practicing how to hide her wings, then retracting them, making it easier for her to move around people without hitting them across the head. Or scare them and sleep comfortably. But the pain of bringing them from her back causes her skin to split after it self heald, causing discomfort with how hard it was to bring forth with her skin so firm.

The Twins hardly saw eachother, as Raven said "I don't want to be left behind" being heard in two different meanings. What others thought, was about missing her tech classes and Ravens meaning was about, making something to be with her sister.  
Raven would leave in the mornings heading off to her work shop, then coming back covered in oil and a metalic smell. And with Clarke and Jake discussing with the council during Raven's time away, on how they were going to survive the ground once they've landed.

The council agreed to have Clarke and Jake put into combat training and were put in a pod big enough to spar in and to shoot in from far distances.

Jake would practice, shifting into his panther form. Like Clarke with her wings, but much more painful. With the snapping of his bones, his extra muscle growth and his abilitys hightened to hear, see and smell were overwhelming for him. In his panther form he'll lep back and forth training himself to land on his paws and not his head. He would swipe the air with his paws, failing time to time with his speed and tripping himself by hitting his other front leg. He'd also spare ruthlessly in that form making it easier to land a hit on his daughter now and again.

Clarke learnt few things about her sister during this past week. How she liked the tint of red that appears on Clarkes wings every time her wings are out. How her sister is a cuddle slut, like herself. How she is a sarcastic blob who loves to embarrass Clarke and Jake. How she loves old world tech. And that Jake says that they are terrible together.

Today were Clarkes and Jakes leave, all their training having an affect on them making it easier to adjust to their bodies. What was strange was, as the days got closer for them during the week the happier Raven had gotten. Today she was jumping foot to foot. In front of their bed with a metal contraption on it. Clarke standing to her right Jake on the left looking confused.

"Raven, no offense, but what the hell is this?", Clarke drawls out, fidgeting with her fingers nervously and waiting to sprint out of the room if it were to blow.

"This is my baby" Raven says, as grabs the metal adidas bag attaching it to herself clasping the buckles, "just watch". She turns her back to them and pushes the red button on the side of the bag. Jake and Clarke jump hitting a wall in the process by surprise.

Jake looks up at Raven wide eyed "wasn't that just a bag before?", he says, snapping his head to Clarke in shock.

Clarke doesn't answer, only memerized in her sisters creation. She looks at the metal spine attached to her sister's back like another bulky skin with others that are coming around her sides, like another ribcage. But what surprised her even more was the large metal wings like her own. The metal was made of obsidian, Clarke concluded but she was to caught up on what her sister was wanting. All the peices fitting. All the "classes", Clarke rolled her eyes for being such a dumb blonde, not figuring out sooner. She walks up touching the hard metal wings attached to her sister.

"It doesn't do the cool colour, thingy that yours do", Raven sighs, spreading her obsidian wings for her sister, for further inspection.

"I'm not a toy", Clarke drawls.

"Your colours say otherwise, plus dad said your wings were white before and.. glowing blue, was it." Raven says, retracting her wings slightly, to face her sister and dad. "Why is it a all blacky grey colour?".

"I don't know Rae, but these last few days. Ive been feeling kinda dizzy" Clarke says, making Raven spread her wings once more to poke at her sisters creation, then pulling her own wings from her back and wincing as her skin splits. "Whatever they did in that, fucking lab, is fucking with me".

"Language" Jake calls from behind Clarke, getting their attention. "We have already talked to Dr Grovea, Clarke. She says it'll be fine. But Raven, what is this all for? I mean, it's amazing what you made, but why? And where did you get that sort of parts for it? The counci- Your mother and the other councilors wouldn't have given those out for this".

"Im coming with dah. I didn't spend all that time away for nothing" Raven counters ignoring the question on how she got the parts, "Sis we can train together. I still don't know how to fly with these things. But we can learn together _._ I made these super cool things, like as you see with the extra obsidian spine and ribcage, act as my protection in vulnerable parts. But what makes this my baby is that, if i were to put it directly on my skin". Raven pushes the button once making it form into a bag again then placing it onto the bed, and Removing her upper clothing leaving on her bra. "Don't do anything stupid, I haven't tested it properly. But itll hurt like a bitch." After Replacing the bag onto her back, she takes a deep breath then pushing the button. She sqeaks when the metal digs into her skin attaching itself to Raven's other bones acting as armor. "That button won't be coming back anytime soon. So basically I have to come with."

"You could die. We could die", Clarke says sadly, walking over to her sister, as if on instinct she bites her own hand letting her blood trickle down her sisters back healing it instantly.

"I don't give two shits, if I die on that stupid Earth at least I'll have my family to die by. I am not going to sit in this tin can until the oxygen run out. _I'm not leaving you._ " Raven says confident, not freaked out about her sisters ability to heal her with her blood.

"No", was Clarkes simple answer, making her sisters eyebrows furrow.

"Why? Why can't I go? Ill be fine. This can protect me. _You_ can protect me. _You_ can teach me, train me. If I die down their, i dont give a fuck, Clarke".

" _I_ don't want to see you die. _I_ don't want you going down their, _just to die_. _I_ am so fucking scared of losing you, dammit. I may not know you much, but I know your my god damn _sister_. If you die either fucking way, _your blood is on my hands._ I know we have dad, but _your my responsibility now._ Your my sister. And these are _my_ _People I Have To Look After, too dammit._ If dad puts all this shit onto his shoulders, who knows whats to come for the future for him. Hes a fucking teddy bear Rae", Clarke says on the verge of tears facing her sister head on but she stays strong, her shoulder back with her head held high.

"Clarke, I know I'm not suited to be a leader, but you don't have to put this on yourself." Jake says softly, putting a hand on the blondes shoulder.

" _Please_ Clarke. Please let me have a choice-" Raven starts only to be cut off.

"What, Raven. What choice, between _life or death._ Is that it-".

"No. Clarke I want to _live._ I want to be _free_. _You_ weren't there. _You_ were never there. _You_ weren't their when I needed a shoulder to cry on. _You_ werent there when I got beaten. _You_ weren't their because you had a family. _I_ had _no one._ _They_ chose you _. They left me because of you. If you weren't born, I  wouldn't of had to go through hell and back. Let me make my god damn choices. Your not my leader your my sister. If you cared so much,_ _go die_ " Raven yells, clamping a hand over her mouth and regret washing throughout her like waves. She sees her sister take several steps away, tears streaking her face like waterfalls "Clarke, Im sorry. I didn't mean it. I know, family means everything to you-".

"You don't have to be sorry, you were saying the _truth_ " Clarke says, surprising herself at how strong her voice was, "I get it, your angry. It's really fine. No, yeah this should be your choice. It is your choice, your an adult, not a child. But I do care Rae" she says, while Raven makes her way over to Clarke pulling her into her arms in a fierce hug, with Jake soon joining with tears at Raven words.

"I have a plan", is the first thing Clarke says once they've separated, face void of emotion. 


	10. Chapter 10

I am no longer writing this fanfic my friend is.  
Her user is 1Baby_Girl1  
The fanfics name is It Always Hurts.

The fanfic will be now on Wattpad.


End file.
